The Scientific core is designed to assure that multi-study laboratory facilities and resources are shared efficiently by related projects. These core facilities are the Psychophysiology/Neurodynamics Laboratory and the Clinical Research and Evaluation Unit (CREU). These core facilities contribute to the overall goals of the Center by providing personnel resources, laboratory facilities and technical equipment that are shared by different projects, and by serving as training sites for graduate students and post-doctoral research fellows.